


此夜可尽？( Have You Passed Through This Night? )

by Latte429



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Food Porn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: 威尔对杰克让他应对的事情感到力不从心。一次大醉之后，威尔找到汉尼拔。恰好出于自己的目的，汉尼拔正在找机会掰弯（憋胡闹！）他。情节设定在 “Coquilles” 和 "Entree"这两集之间（5、6集）。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have You Passed Through This Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777575) by [solitary_thrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitary_thrush/pseuds/solitary_thrush). 



> I got the author's permission and translated this in 2013. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.
> 
> 搬文存档。

  
“这伟大的恶。它从何而来？如何潜入世间？源于何方，扎根何处？谁在操纵？谁掌杀戮？【……】我们的毁灭可会造福尘世？是否帮青草生长、助阳光普照？【……】这黑暗同样深藏你心吗？这长夜你是否已然熬过？”  
  


—— _Have You Passed Through This Night?_ by Explosions in the Sky

（译注：这段是歌词独白）

  
  
午夜时分，敲门声在维瓦尔第《秋》渐隐的快板中响起，让汉尼拔莱克特颇感意外。他没在等人。事实上，他已经换好睡衣，餐后那一杯苏特恩白葡萄酒也差不多快要喝完。  
  
打开房门，威尔格雷厄姆站在那儿，身体轻晃在门框里。  
  
不需要运用过人的感官，汉尼拔也能看出威尔喝过酒。喝了不少甚至有点儿过：相当年份的肯塔基波本威士忌。过度体力劳动的气息则不太明显，掩在其他气味之下——廉价的肥皂和香波，以及威尔用的“瓶子上有条船”的须后水。在那混合味道的深处，汉尼拔察觉到木头燃烧的烟雾、折断的草茎和树叶、新伐的橡木、狗，以及属于威尔的、独特的香味。  
  
他今天大部分时间都在户外劳作。洗过澡，大醉，然后来到这里。出租车——汉尼拔也绝对不会错认那种臭气。  
  
他读出威尔眼中的犹疑，于是迅速开口。  
  
“威尔，”他诚恳地说，“请进。”  
  
“谢谢。”威尔的回答稍显含糊，无需率先说话的事实明显让他放松许多。  
  
“先到客厅坐坐，”汉尼拔告诉他，“我稍后就去陪你。”  
  
厨房里，量出新鲜咖啡豆，倒进法式滤压壶。  
  
威尔的问题本来已经够坏，现在变得更糟。汉尼拔对他本无恶意，但他怀疑威尔——没别人除了威尔——有可能发觉自己的秘密。对方在杰克分派的任务上遇到的困难越多，汉尼拔要继续自己的工作就越容易，所以看到这样的他——特别在这种绝望的时刻——让汉尼拔心生愉悦。  
  
等待咖啡的间隙，他给威尔倒了杯水。威尔不安地站在房间正中，研究室内布置。汉尼拔示意他到炉火边的椅子上坐下，然后把水杯递给他。  
  
威尔坐下后接过水杯，放到一边没喝。即使大醉之后，他仍旧像只紧缩的弹簧，承受过分的压力。他前倾身体，双肘支膝，盯着炉火，仿佛正在沉思人性之谜。不过汉尼拔已经看穿他姿势里隐藏的紧张——他不但紧张，身体也一定酸疼。他今天干活相当卖力，或许是因为看到了让他困扰的东西。然后他来到这里。  
  
“你来之前喝过酒。”汉尼拔打开话题，抬起右腿叠在左腿上。  
  
“我在试着摆脱梦魇。”威尔对着炉火低喃。  
  
他意味深长地打住话头，明显在思考某些汉尼拔未曾获知的东西。  
  
“如果我能。”悲观地加上一句，带着醉意，威尔的舌头有点打结。他的视线转向汉尼拔，眼里盛满明晃晃的苦闷。  
  
“你的梦魇。”汉尼拔重复，双腿交叠，两手放在膝头，“幻觉加重了。”  
  
威尔点头，手掌不太利索地揉搓自己的脸颊。颤抖着，深深吸进一口气。  
  
“艰难的一天。”他说，“希望你不介意我来这儿。”  
  
“当然不。”汉尼拔回答，“我说过，永远欢迎朋友。”  
  
“这儿可不是厨房。”威尔呆滞的目光扫过整个房间。  
  
汉尼拔知道，如果威尔不想说话，他根本不会到这里来。威尔有狗陪着，除非他想交谈，否则不需要他人陪伴。  
  
威尔的眼神扫过帷幔之上的画像。知晓他会轻易被这些东西分散注意，汉尼拔出声提醒。  
  
“发生过什么事。”汉尼拔说。  
  
威尔的视线跳回汉尼拔身上。压抑的不安与惊惧在酒精的海洋里翻腾。  
  
“抱歉。”威尔忽然说道，强迫自己起身，“我喝多了。也该走了。”  
  
汉尼拔领会到威尔措辞里隐含的意义：不是 _我不该来这儿，_ 而是 _我应该走了。告诉我我应该留下。_  
  
“我刚煮了咖啡。”汉尼拔挽留。他知道作为一个南方人，威尔无法抵挡别人的好客。  
  
威尔再次坐下。“好吧，那样的话……”  
  
汉尼拔看着威尔，用眼神示意他手边那杯没有喝过的水。  
  
威尔无言地看着它：“我不确定自己想要清醒。”  
  
汉尼拔闻言挑眉，断言：“你不常喝多。”   
  
威尔重重叹气，闭上眼睛坐了好一会儿。  
  
“我以为这能帮我。”他最终开口，“至少值得一试。”  
  
“你在努力遗忘。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
他再次深呼吸，想要说话，但无法让自己开口，显得比之前任何时候都要不安和烦闷。鉴于威尔的自然状态一向坚忍克己，他今天肯定经受过真正的折磨。  
  
“你来找我只有一个理由。”   
  
威尔抬头看他，目光因醉酒而迟滞，因思考而锐利。  
  
“我需要走出自己的思维。”他补充道，“那些狗帮不了我。”  
  
“所以你来找我。”汉尼拔满意于他的回答，“你的确该来。”  
  
威尔感激地点点头。跟威尔在一起时，汉尼拔明白多说些殷勤话会有好处。在这一点上，他们倒是很像。  
  
默然相对一会儿，汉尼拔抽身去厨房倒咖啡。他拿了一片安定，又从临近厨房的壁龛里取出研钵和研杵。药片被研磨成极细的粉末。药量不大，不会对威尔造成伤害，但结合他体内的酒精含量，这足以将他稳住，让他陷入沉睡，不会再受干扰。汉尼拔不能冒险让威尔梦游。  
  
他端着咖啡回来，发现威尔仍然盯着炉火，水还是没有喝过。威尔接过咖啡，抿一口，然后放在一边。  
  
汉尼拔等待，品味自己的咖啡，关注着威尔的状态。静待一会儿，威尔做好了说话的准备。  
  
“当时我在修剪草坪。”威尔开始叙述，“狗在外面撒欢。天气很好。一切正常。差不多在我快要收工的时候，一个蚁巢出现在割草机前面。”  
  
他停顿，搓着双手。飞速瞟一眼汉尼拔，然后垂眸继续看炉中的火焰。  
  
“就在我碾过蚁巢之前，布迪什——那个血天使的制造者——出现了。他什么也没说，但我已看清他眼里中我的样子。”  
  
“就像谷仓里那次。”汉尼拔澄清，回忆威尔描述过的幻影：布迪什看到他的头着火了。威尔不常经历这种视角转换，一次已不寻常，如今再度出现。有趣。  
  
“但他看见的犯罪是人性与人性的对抗。”汉尼拔解释。  
  
“我没有犯罪。”威尔口气里带着怒意。  
  
他在气他自己，汉尼拔知道。威尔把冲动内敛而不是外放，所以他成不了杀手。  
  
“一部分的你觉得那是。”汉尼拔点明。  
  
“不，我从没那么想过。”威尔反驳，“我或许被愧疚折磨，但从没把自己的行为看做犯罪。布迪什，我脑子里的那个，他那么想，不是我。”  
  
他的言辞变得尖锐，被酒精刺激，带上了攻击。话语间嘶嘶的摩擦声也明显起来。  
  
“大概这就是把他清出你脑子的办法。”汉尼拔建议，“你在非应激状态下让创伤实体化。你的大脑对着蚁巢小题大做，也是种自我保护——等你遇见真正的问题时，就不会乱了阵脚。”  
  
威尔带着嘲讽嗤笑道：“对，幻想一座蚂蚁山就是我脑子自我保护的方式。”  
  
汉尼拔偏头表示赞同。这蹩脚的理由是他故意提出的，就是为了让威尔驳倒。  
  
然后他挑明话题：“你来这儿不是为了那个蚁巢。”   
  
威尔的眼神变得幽暗。他仍保留着强烈的不情愿，即便他的状态多少处于无法自控的边沿。  
  
他们无言地相对而坐，轻啜咖啡，观望炉中的火苗，等待威尔继续。  
  
“夏天的时候，”威尔接着说，“我砍倒过一棵树，把它锯成小段摞起来，冬天劈成烧火的木柴。”视线上移，掠过汉尼拔，“如果你想要，我可以给你送些来。”  
  
“好的，谢谢。”汉尼拔亲切地回应。  
  
他的眼睛紧紧盯着威尔，迫使对方继续谈话。  
  
威尔再次伸手揉搓脸颊：“我昨晚没睡。本想着今天让自己筋疲力尽，我就能睡着。”  
  
他活动活动肩膀，然后苦笑。  
  
“那有用吗？”  
  
威尔抬眼对上他的视线：“过去有。”目光回到咖啡上，接着活动他的肩膀：“但这一次，好像只让我全身酸痛。”  
  
“还不是重点，”汉尼拔说明，“所以，布迪什出现，判决你谋杀了一棵树？”  
  
威尔轻嗤，嘴角扯出一丝笑意：“那就简单多了。”  
  
笑意消失。又一次深深呼吸。  
  
“九月份，我摞了一堆没劈开的原木。从那时起我就一直在劈柴。今天，我劈得木垛几乎见底——然后我的狗——那条杂交小猎犬——跑过来叼给我一只老鼠。”  
  
“奇怪的行为？”  
  
“不。他的本能。但他一般会杀死猎物。”  
  
“所以他叼给你一只受伤的活物？”  
  
威尔点头，拒绝跟汉尼拔对视。  
  
“而你不得不杀了它。”  
  
“这是唯一人道的解决办法。”  
  
“我同意。”汉尼拔说，“但布迪什——你脑子里那个——不同意。”  
  
“他试图再度刺穿我，”威尔说下去，“切走那些邪恶。”  
  
威尔的话音在空气里沉淀。有那么一会儿，房间里只剩炉火在哔哔啵啵。  
  
“在你杀那动物之前还是之后？”  
  
“之前。我举起大锤，斧头那一面向下，然后就看见他在那里，带着—— _谴责_ 。”  
  
威尔恶狠狠地吐出最后那两个字。  
  
“第一下打偏了。我都能听见它的呼吸……”  
  
他的双手开始颤抖。汉尼拔看到他咬紧下巴上的肌肉。威尔的梦魇不是大量烈酒就可以平息。  
  
汉尼拔等着，等威尔恢复。他已经喝下半杯咖啡。就算他不再喝，已经摄入的药物也会在十到十五分钟内放倒他。  
  
威尔痉挛性地吞咽几下。  
  
“小时候，我爸爸教过我猎松鼠。”  
  
汉尼拔好奇地拱起眉毛。威尔与霍布斯的又一个共同之处。  
  
“密西西比所有的男孩儿都猎松鼠。”威尔说着瞟一眼汉尼拔：把自己同霍布斯区别开来。  
  
汉尼拔用表情鼓励他接着说下去。威尔吞下一大口咖啡，就像那是唯一能帮他挺过这故事的东西。  
  
“我爸爸工作的时候我就自己去。大概在我十二三岁的时候，我一枪射中某只的肚子——”  
  
他又停下来了。汉尼拔看出他眼睛里的迷离：他在重现那个场面。  
  
威尔深深地、颤抖着，吸了口气。  
  
“不等我再次开枪，它跑着跳进一棵空心柏树的树洞，跌进树干里。我能听见它在里面嘶嘶地吸气，但抓不到它。”  
  
他咳嗽着清清嗓子。  
  
“呼哧呼哧的喘息。丑恶绝望的喘息。濒死的声音。”  
  
火光幽幽地映在汉尼拔的眸子里，他想象那个场景：敏感的少年理解了痛苦和死亡的意义。汉尼拔眼前浮现过去的自己，在更加年幼的时候领悟到同样的真理。他小口啜着咖啡。  
  
“你无能为力？”  
  
汉尼拔几乎能从威尔的眼睛里看到那柏树的倒影和那个痛苦的男孩儿——步枪躺在一边，已经被他遗忘。  
  
“只能听着它死去。”威尔空洞地说完。  
  
“童年的阴影总是跟随我们，不论我们多想将它们遗忘。”   
  
威尔没有接话。他喝下最后一滴咖啡，摆弄手里的杯子。  
  
“尽管不理想，但你的行为没有错。”汉尼拔补充道，“即便一部分的你并不赞同。”  
  
威尔叹气：“我只想睡一觉。”  
  
“你觉得酒精会有帮助。”  
  
威尔苦涩地笑出声来：“它甚至没能让我摆脱头疼。”  
  
汉尼拔前倾身体，十指相抵：“你知道我的立场。你需要休息。”  
  
“但我不能休息。”威尔的声音里带着恶毒，也带着濒临崩溃的意味。他就像一个拒绝救生索的溺水者，只因为他已经把溺水当做自己的职责。  
  
“我跟杰克谈过——”他目光犀利地看着汉尼拔，“他的妻子得了癌症。”  
  
汉尼拔微微点头：“我跟她聊过。”  
  
“所以现在他逼我逼得更紧，”威尔声线颤抖，“你说过我需要找到走出黑暗的方法。我还没有找到。”  
  
汉尼拔回答：“或许只有一个办法。”  
  
“我不接受。”威尔尖刻地回应，“会有其他选择。”  
  
汉尼拔歪头，放弃。  
  
威尔长出一口气，合上双眼，沉默了很久。  
  
“我得走了。我不想让你熬夜。”  
  
他想站起来，但刚起身就咕哝着瘫软在椅子背上。汉尼拔看着他，看他快速地眨眼，试着让自己清醒。  
  
“看起来酒精终于起效了，”汉尼拔温和地劝他，“我很欢迎你留下。”  
  
威尔半睁着眼睛看向他，点了下头，迷蒙的眼睛里闪过一丝感激。  
  
汉尼拔站起来把手伸给威尔。威尔摇晃着，恶心地吞咽着，但勉强自己跟着汉尼拔的脚步走到长沙发边。  
  
汉尼拔拿着枕头和毛毯返回时，威尔已经脱掉鞋子，蜷起身体侧卧，枕着自己的夹克。  
  
汉尼拔温柔地拍拍他的肩膀：“这会让你更舒服。”  
  
威尔猛地睁眼，但立刻又快闭上。他找不到方向，但他从汉尼拔手里接过枕头，垫在夹克上枕着。汉尼拔为他盖上毛毯，摘掉他的眼镜，放到一边。  
  
“好眠，我的好威尔。”  
  
已然陷入药物协助的沉眠，他的话威尔并没有听到。  
  
汉尼拔走回椅子边，调整角度，看着威尔熟睡。  
  
火焰在炉膛里噼啪作响。  
  
两个人都很久没动。威尔睡着之后抽搐并不那么频繁。汉尼拔看着他，带着全然的冷静。  
  
最后他离开时，微红的炭火黯淡下去，炉膛里留下灰白的痕迹。


	2. Chapter 2

从杰克克劳福德走进他教室那天算起，清醒的感觉第一次缓缓在威尔的意识里蔓延开来。他知道自己不在家里，也不在某些他不该在的地方。不过，在他想起萦绕四周那考究、昂贵的香水的名字之前，宿醉感如旋风般席卷而来。口干、头疼、突如其来的恶心、难以忍受的眩晕——通通袭来，而他甚至还没来得及动弹。  
  
他想起昨天的事：他在户外劳作消磨时光，而他的狗们则在院子里嬉戏玩闹——自从在谷仓里看见布迪什之后，他所渴望的简单快乐不过如此。但布迪什打断了他美好的一天，一同带来的还有某种强烈的觉悟，那些人——霍布斯、斯坦梅兹、布迪什，下一个他们、下下一个他们——没有一个会放他好过，而他再也搞不清楚距离自己变成他们还要多长时间。跳过晚餐，尽管一天的劳作让他饥肠辘辘，但他吃不下任何东西。坐在壁炉前，看着狗儿们呼呼大睡，而他则一口气干掉大半瓶派比范温克——二十年纯肯塔基波本威士忌。跳动的火苗让他想起自己的幻觉，于是他试着用颤抖的手接着做假饵来转移注意。最终，他叫住一辆出租，因为当他无法跳出自己的思维时，这里似乎是他唯一能来的地方。  
  
他回忆自己跟汉尼拔的对话。该死，他真跟汉尼拔说起年少时没能打死的那只松鼠了？他说了。该死。他说得太多了。汉尼拔或许能提供比他人更多的帮助，但他还没想过分暴露自己。如今他需要那些壁垒，比以往任何时候都需要。  
  
他还感觉到阳光——刺目、灼热的光芒——打在他疼痛眼睑的另一侧。他显然睡了好几个小时。不记得自己做过梦，而且终于有一次，他的衣服和皮肤上没有汗渍。除去残酷的宿醉感，他得到了一些休息。  
  
昨晚做过的某些事对他有帮助。  
  
可那代价未免太高。上次喝成这样时，他还在凶杀科工作——那些凶手、疯子或其他人的思维每晚都随着他回到家里——离开那里之后，他就再也没这样喝过。他在问题严重起来之前就离职而去。  
  
现在他的脑袋全他妈被搅混了，里面根本没地儿再让那些神经病和反社会们瓜分——在他还想要保有理智的时候，在他从杀死霍布斯的瞬间体会到力量之后，在意志力成为划分他和那些人的唯一界线，而这一条细线也似乎开始磨损之后——他不能再让他们染指自己的思维。  
  
他无法摆脱那种负罪感。那并非他的责任，他知道，但……或许他可以再忍受一段时间。  
  
他脑子里的那些东西让他害怕。如果不是他的狗们以及汉尼拔的帮助，他没办法坚持这么久。  
  
当他还在凶杀科工作的时候，他常常像这样带着强烈的恶心感醒过来，面对空荡荡的家和一群饿狗。没有他不得不与之交流的人。现在，他在汉尼拔的房子里，躺在对他来说太短了的沙发上，带着令人反胃的宿醉感，但又很诡异地、很奇妙地，得到了休息。  
  
他对自己乱七八糟的思绪毫无办法。这会儿正竭尽全力让视野里旋转的房间停止下来，不然他会吐在那块儿相当不错的地毯上。  
  
在他全力寻求静止的时候，他的腿开始抽痛，肌肉也抱怨似地跟着酸疼起来。他昨天花八个小时在户外体力劳动，追求的就是苦工之后那种宜人的酸疼感，但显然他做得有点儿过分。他确信即便自己多吃几片儿阿司匹林，肌肉的僵硬、酸疼、紧绷感也不会消失。  
  
他发出一阵呻吟。这并不是解决问题的好办法。  
  
“威尔？”  
  
汉尼拔的声音柔和而遥远。威尔得缓冲一下才能把他在这扭曲跳动的房间里定位下来。  
  
“是。”威尔强迫自己应声。  
  
他听见汉尼拔穿过房间的脚步声。威尔想要睁开眼，但他知道眩晕会因此加重，而光线则会刺激他跳疼的脑袋，于是他只是听着。  
  
他听着汉尼拔把什么东西搬到沙发边，将水杯放在上面。  
  
“自制柠檬姜汁汽水，”汉尼拔静静地告诉他，“小口慢慢喝。在你觉得好点儿之前，躺着别动。”  
  
“谢谢。”威尔沙哑地回应。  
  
他听着汉尼拔的脚步声再次穿过房间，渐渐消失。至少这男人知道怎么对付宿醉。威尔感激这个。  
  
他积攒一会儿力量，慎重地张开双眼。撞进视野的，是与汉尼拔定做的三件套西装一样完美的起居室。  
  
威尔紧紧闭上眼睛，想着， _别吐、别吐、别吐。_ 他静静躺着、调整呼吸，直到积攒在胸口的恶心感觉消退下去。  
  
明白除非他想在这儿一躺几个小时，他就得喝了汉尼拔为他准备的东西。威尔再次睁眼，找到那个杯子。汉尼拔在里面插了根吸管。奇怪。汉尼拔看上去不像会在厨房里放吸管的人。  
  
有着新鲜生姜和柠檬味道的苏打水，尝起来很熟悉，但又跟他喝过的任何姜汁汽水完全不同。非常好喝——而且冰镇过，尽管杯子里没有冰块儿。这湿润了他干涩的口腔，也压下嘴里和胃里残留的味道。  
  
他照着汉尼拔的指示行动：小口慢慢地喝着，静静躺着不动。比他想象中要快得多，他感觉好多了——即使在这种情况下，“好多了”只意味着他不会在下一秒吐在地毯上。  
  
他又迷迷糊糊地小睡了一会儿——他很少这么做——醒过来时发现杯子已经被续满。汉尼拔把眼镜也放在他的身边。现在威尔还不需要眼镜，但知道它放在哪里会让威尔愉快。  
  
一个小时过去，他终于觉得自己能坐起来了，最大的原因是他得找个厕所。  
  
汉尼拔掐准时机又一次出现，在威尔提问后，告诉他：“哦，这边走。实际上，我为你准备了自己过度锻炼之后的解决秘方。”  
  
威尔探寻地挑起眉梢。  
  
“你昨天说自己操劳过度，肌肉酸疼。”  
  
“我说过？”威尔问他，把手掌贴在额头，压制跳疼的脑壳。汉尼拔仍旧穿着睡袍，站在一旁等威尔站起来。  
  
他起身后重心不稳，摇摇晃晃，根本控制不住自己，无奈地发出呻吟。汉尼拔是对的：到现在他才知道自己拉伤了肌肉。  
  
汉尼拔蜷曲嘴角，像是嘲弄又像是同情，慢慢领着威尔走出起居室来到厨房。  
  
“你不会也有解酒秘方吧，嗯？”威尔讽刺地问道，“我更需要那个。”  
  
“这可以缓解你的宿醉，”汉尼拔愉快地解答，“同时，我会准备好早餐。”  
  
他们停在走廊上一扇紧闭的房门外。  
  
“是什么？”威尔询问，眨着眼试着聚焦在汉尼拔身上，压制蜷曲身体躺倒在地板上的冲动。  
  
“泻盐热水浴。”汉尼拔回答，“非常简单。但我发现在充分运动过后，特别是过度运动之后，它能非常有效地缓解疲劳。水会热得让你不停出汗。记得喝水——”汉尼拔递给他一杯姜汁汽水，“——过后你会觉得舒服多了。”  
  
“你对所有朋友都这样吗？”威尔问他，“这有点儿另类。”他的口气替他说明了真实含义： _非常_ 另类。  
  
他并不是要对汉尼拔无礼，但他脾气本就生硬，即便宿醉也不能改变这点。况且在汉尼拔的房子里脱光衣服洗澡——这也太奇怪了。非常奇怪。  
  
“如果你只想吃早餐的话——”汉尼拔开口，表情有点儿受伤。早餐——有关食物的想法让威尔的胃里一阵翻滚。至少洗手间有个马桶可以趴着吐。  
  
“忘了我刚才的话吧，”威尔挤出个笑容，“谢谢你为我着想。”  
  
“不必客气。”汉尼拔告诉他，看上去比任何时候都愉快。这也很诡异。  
  
“半小时后——早餐？”汉尼拔问。  
  
“好的，谢谢。”威尔说着，急切地推开房门，拯救他胀痛的膀胱。  
  
这房间里的一切，如同今天早晨的每一件事一样，相当奇怪。光线昏暗，有种烛光的感觉。他在这里睁开眼睛也不会觉得刺痛。醉人的芬芳——像是薄荷混上迷迭香或者鼠尾草——弥漫在空气里。轻柔的音乐声从不知安装在哪里的扬声器中传来。德彪西的曲子，虽然威尔没有认出来，但他得承认这曲子和气氛搭配得宜。热水在古董爪脚浴缸里冒着热气，威尔可以看到水面上方袅袅的蒸汽。  
  
这整体效应简直，称得上是——浪漫。  
  
 _诡异。_  
  
威尔冲净便池，拿起昂贵的香皂洗手。那块香皂的气味跟空气里的味道完美融合。  
  
他怀疑汉尼拔在挑逗他。但话说回来，就算这一切看起来这么奇怪，让他觉得害怕，他还是明白泡进热水里确实能缓解身上的疼痛。  
  
“好吧，汉尼拔，”威尔低声嘟囔，解开衬衣扣子，“如果你正看着，那表演开始了。”  
  
摸到腰带时他犹豫一下，但迫使自己继续。如果汉尼拔真想占他便宜，昨天晚上机会多的是。而且说到底，是威尔自己跑来找他，又不是反过来。  
  
或许这场面根本没有浪漫意义，或许这只能反映对方的挑剔，只是周到的友人为他遇到麻烦的不合群朋友所做的准备。这么想可能更好。他不知道。  
  
考虑自己的情感让威尔更加头疼，于是他决定试试汉尼拔准备的疗法。  
  
水很热——太热了。他一开始只伸入一只脚，在碰到水时忍不住嘶了一声。就在他觉得自己受不了这温度时，他忽然适应了。舒服。他慢慢地把另一只脚也放进水里，等着它适应水温，最终全身泡进水里。  
  
这很舒服。非常舒服。不像威尔自己家的浴缸，这水深足够淹没威尔的胸膛。他轻轻把头靠向墙壁，预想自己会枕到坚硬的墙面，但迎接他的却是一片柔软。他扭头看见整洁的墙面上嵌着一块浴枕。  
  
这是汉尼拔自己的浴缸。  
  
这想法让威尔震惊。他本以为这只是给客人准备的浴室，汉尼拔自己不会使用。它的位置在走廊上——右边第一扇门——合乎他的推理。但证据却显示了相反的事实。  
  
他闭眼。就此一次，他不想再操心其他任何东西。用尽努力，他推开纷乱的思绪，只是放松自己。  
  
整整五分钟——漫长、奢侈、难以置信地舒适的五分钟——然后他再也阻止不了自己的思绪。  
  
以一个善于总结的观察者的角度看待这个场景，他会说汉尼拔在向他示爱——不论这行为背后的驱动力是浪漫或是巨大的善意。而且这之中也饱含他对威尔的深切了解，否则各种时机不会掐得如此恰到好处。不然水温怎么可能像汉尼拔说的那么热？  
  
这一切都像是棋局里的一步。并不显眼——骑士吃掉一个卒子——但是对于长远发展具有战略意义。  
  
他不得不考虑自己所扮演的角色，就算这让他觉得不太舒服。汉尼拔比他见过的任何人都理解他——汉尼拔称他为自己的朋友。在他外出时帮他喂狗。不介意他清早或者深夜拜访。  
威尔交友的经历太少，不足以判断这友谊究竟有多正常。他怀疑这不太正常。不过汉尼拔本就非同寻常，他在很多方面都与众不同。而威尔自己也从来没有正常过。所以，这或许也不像它看起来那么异常？  
  
抛弃最简单的选项，其他种种可能让威尔不胜其烦。浪漫来临的时候他认得出来，但他很少成为浪漫关系的目标。有过几次，是的，大学时期以及他在新奥尔良当警察的时候，他有过不少仰慕者。其他人，那些心怀好意，如同流浪狗一般愿意跟他交朋友的人，告诉过他，他的外表颇为出众。他常听到这样的夸赞，也相信这个，但对自己的外表并不上心。吸引力和配合度比起来，后者显然更重要。  
  
配合度。大概这才是重点。除了两人在物质偏好方面的不同，以及对不同事物忍耐力的差别之外，他跟汉尼拔简直惊人地相似。如果真要去想这个的话，他会觉得有点儿闹心——所以没必要时他干脆不想。他跟汉尼拔的相处模式与其他人都不一样。他不想引入别的东西来搞砸他们的关系。没有期待，就没有伤害。  
  
但现在不思考，他又无事可干，在这种情况下——这为他打造的场景中——他只能去猜测汉尼拔这样做的原因。  
  
从任何角度来说，汉尼拔都是个极有魅力的男人。威尔意识到自己对汉尼拔的过往一无所知，除了这个如此英俊、聪慧、天才、富有、理智、体贴的男人明显没有恋爱对象之外……  
  
如果这不是对方设的局，那这就是个邀请了。最有可能的，两者都是。  
  
这一刻，他的身体被水温安抚，他的感官被香味、音乐和柔光包围的时刻，一切看起来真的像是邀请。他不确定该怎么接受或是如何拒绝，甚至只是暗示自己知道了，更别提接下来要怎么做。  
  
多年前他就下定决心不跟任何人发展关系。太复杂，麻烦多多。养狗，飞蝇钓，修发动机——都有章可循。可以预测。但人不行。跟着杰克干活，他已经跟人接触得太多。甚至只跟学生在一起时，他就已经觉得自己跟人走得太近了。  
  
就他脑袋目前的状况来说，因为霍布斯的关系乱成一团，他都不知道将来会发展成什么样子，不知道他要找的凶手什么时候会跳出来。这种时候考虑恋爱问题，真是滑稽透顶。  
  
但汉尼拔可能不是一般人。  
  
他双目紧闭，试着清空大脑，喝下更多姜汁汽水。这么说的话，汉尼拔确实有治疗宿醉的秘方。  
  
他吸一口气，滑入水下。温热的水缓解了他的头疼，等他浮出水面，他的脑袋和肩膀迅速冷却。之前大汗淋漓的地方，如今舒服起来。宿醉感如同浴盆中的泻盐一般，溶解了。  
  
某个念头从不知名的地方窜出来：汉尼拔会想象威尔光着身子躺在浴缸里，享受这些的样子吗？  
  
很可能。某种程度上他肯定想过。  
  
血液，本来就已经在威尔的小腹上聚集，更加汹涌地冲刷下去，忽然之间他发觉自己好久没有硬成这样了。大脑沐浴在渴望中，身体被强劲的化学物质控制后，他长长呼出一口气。  
  
这可太糟糕了。如果他这么干了，再面对汉尼拔时，他不确定自己能不能排除干扰——他真的需要汉尼拔帮他重整理智。  
  
但这一切——就好像汉尼拔在期盼威尔自己玩得开心一样。至少，威尔想不出汉尼拔在乎这个的理由——毕竟，他根本没必要知道自己是威尔的幻想对象。  
  
大概他还醉着，但这似乎不是个坏点子。而且事实情况是，他要么做下去，要么就得直接去冲凉。他没有去洗凉水澡。  
  
威尔四下扫视一番。“如果你在看，”他静静地开口，“这是给你的。”  
  
汉尼拔在看着他做这个的念头让他硬得发疼。他闭上眼，咬着下唇，一只手潜入水下，有技巧地包住自己不安分的阴茎。  
  
他想象汉尼拔“精力旺盛地做运动”的样子。威尔把幻想定位在网球。他能轻松地勾勒出汉尼拔打网球时的样子。双腿强健、发达的肌肉包裹在紧绷的白色短裤里。修身的蓝色运动衫。敏捷而优雅的运动步伐。集中注意时脸上那紧张的表情。得分后低吼和喊叫。  
  
汉尼拔在那之后来到这里，泡在同一个地方——大概是同样的气味、声音、灯光。他擦掉汗水，褪去衣物，然后滑进浴缸的热水里。  
  
或许会做跟威尔同样的事。  
  
威尔加快节奏，加大力气，后仰脖颈，急促呼吸。  
  
或许最近，汉尼拔就在做这个的时候想起过威尔。  
  
这想法几乎让威尔失去自制，他咽下一声呜咽。  
  
威尔狠狠地咬咬下唇，想象自己看着汉尼拔：赤裸全身，像威尔这样专心地抚慰着自己。威尔很久没有过这么详尽的幻想了，他也不需要更多。  
  
他让这幻想控制自己，想象汉尼拔就在身边，跪下，赤裸而且勃起，伸手握住威尔的阴茎，用合适的力道和速度挤压，美好的嗓音说着美好的词语，慢慢接近他，那么近，那么近，近了，更近，更近——直到他迅速而凶猛地射在汉尼拔的手心里。  
  
威尔在高潮席卷全身时喘息，手仍停在那儿，精液喷溅在水里。他都想不起来上次这么棒的手淫是什么时候的事了。  
  
他全身瘫软地躺在浴缸里，静待高潮的余韵过去。  
  
如果能跳过早晨那一阵子难受，再把昨夜的好眠跟这样的手淫加倍的话，他还想再来一次。妈的，如果他每天都能睡好、然后像刚才那样爽一次，就算忍受宿醉他也乐意。  
  
威尔拔掉塞子，找到汉尼拔留给他的毛巾。他担心汉尼拔会察觉自己的行为，但心情太好就没多加注意。他决定与其现在担心，不如等对方发现了再说。  
  
擦干身体之后，他觉得自己简直想要吹起口哨。他真的很久、很久没感觉这么好过了。


	3. Chapter 3

汉尼拔站在料理台边，切着青椒、大葱和芹菜，上周给威尔准备的特别招待正在水池里解冻。知晓威尔很快就会再次来访，他从最近猎得的那只兔子身上切下最好的部分，做成新奥尔良香肠，那味道跟最正宗的奥尔良出品不相上下。切碎这些蔬菜的同时，他再次想起威尔。  
  
如同他名字所暗示的那样，威尔是个有关信念的课题。他潜入别人的思维和情感，即便那些人的思想、感情和行为令他恶心。他很少考虑这些行为给他心理带来的冲击，也很少关心自己。他这么做只为三个理由：第一，他忠于杰克克劳福德，一个操纵他的男人；第二，他善良的本质，这特质让他甘于被人操纵。放弃工作会是种道德缺失，他无法容忍；所以他接受了杰克关于他“有义务阻止他人死于暴力”的谎言。  
  
然而他也不是彻底单纯——在霍布斯事件之前，他就怀疑过自己。而杀死霍布斯之后，他确信了。这种确信，以及担心自己会接着杀人——不是为了自卫，而是为了感觉强大——的恐惧，让他无法安睡，让他一躺下就陷入各种噩梦里。而这就是第三个原因：他享受追逐的喜悦，以及之后捉住某个人时，所感觉到的相对微小些的力量——他阻止了死亡，他伸张了正义，就像全能的上帝。对一个有着威尔这样道德信念的人来说，那一刻的正义感于他的麻醉作用，不啻于杀人对于他所追逐的人的意义。他不需要变成杀手就能感觉那种力量。他只需别人替他残忍地杀人。  
  
他全力工作，不顾自己对于其他人的疏离和反感，对他所拯救的人的疏离和反感——他们让他恼火。他们挡了他的路。他们的情感、他们的动机、他们的需求和他们的渴望，所有这些干扰了威尔的平静。他更喜欢狗儿们轻松的陪伴和儿时那些装备所带来的安慰。  
  
他本来可以在沃尔夫查普的小房子里安度余生，掌握俗世的脉动但又远离喧嚣与躁动，不时教导FBI探员如何抓捕要犯。但是他选择放弃隐居。杰克可能会给予他束缚，但威尔任由自己被人束缚——于是他就能再一次感受超然的绝对控制。他没有展示任何自恋倾向——没有上帝情结。截然相反地，这个男人感觉自己无力掌控自己的人生。  
  
汉尼拔勾起嘴唇笑了。他会把控制权还给威尔的。如果威尔接受。  
  
香肠在煎锅里滋滋冒油，蔬菜也渐渐烂熟，他听到浴室门的响动。时机正好。  
  
威尔走进厨房时，汉尼拔抬眼扫视。威尔仍旧有些酸困和恶心，但看起来比汉尼拔记忆中任何一次都放松。那种如同紧绷的小提琴琴弦的感觉消失了。汉尼拔察觉到昨天沾染在威尔衣服上的气味——波本酒、木柴烟味儿以及绝望——掩盖在残留在威尔皮肤上的，浴盐里强烈的桉树和山金花芬芳之下。而被这所有气味压在最下面，他只能隐约觉察的，是咸腥的，属于精液的气息。  
  
他微笑。计划按照预期发展并结出果实，总能让他身心愉悦。  
  
“泡得很舒服。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“是的。”威尔回答，看上去一副想要坐下来慢慢回味这种放松的样子，“你确实知道如何渲染气氛。”  
  
他环视房间想找把椅子，找不到，于是斜倚在墙壁上看汉尼拔做饭。  
  
“闻起来棒极了。”威尔评论。  
  
汉尼拔回以笑容。“我觉得你会喜欢，”他把香肠里的油脂倒进蔬菜里，“过几分钟就好。”  
  
威尔点头，闭着眼睛按摩头部，一脸苦相。  
  
“头疼？”汉尼拔问。  
  
“常见的后遗症。”威尔抱怨，推起眼镜挤压鼻梁。  
  
汉尼拔对上他的目光，引导他看向料理台。  
  
稍加努力，威尔离开墙壁，走向料理台。那儿有杯水，还放着两片阿司匹林，以及一瓶汉尼拔觉得味道不错的须后水。  
  
威尔的唇边带着个扭曲的笑。他咽下阿司匹林，然后拿起那只靛蓝色的瓶子，放在手里把玩。  
  
“瓶子上没有船。”他说道，打开，欣赏地闻了闻味道。  
  
等他再次望向汉尼拔的时候，他的眼神被纷乱的情感占据：戏谑、感激、惊讶、不解、恐惧以及被掩藏的欲望。  
  
“是你用的吗？”  
  
“不。礼物。”  
  
“你竟然转送。”威尔惊讶地说，就像他根本想不到汉尼拔这样的人会做这种事。  
  
汉尼拔耸肩，把香肠和蔬菜装盘：“你比我需要它。用你常用的那种，你不得偏头痛我才觉得奇怪。”  
  
威尔温和地笑笑，把瓶子放到一边。  
  
“帮帮忙，隔壁屋里有两把椅子。”汉尼拔说着打开烤箱。  
  
威尔掂着凳子回来时，汉尼拔已经把盘子和咖啡摆好。威尔递给他一把椅子，好奇地盯着盘子里的食物。  
  
“我自己做的新奥尔良香肠，面包圈，法式调味蔬菜和腌渍木兰根肉。”汉尼拔说着入座。  
  
“腌渍木兰根肉。”威尔重复，明显惊讶，“我还不知道这能吃。”  
  
汉尼拔笑着切开盘子里的香肠——肥美香辣，会让威尔喜欢，那柔软的口感则令汉尼拔满意。  
  
就像不知道该怎么开始眼前这一餐一样，威尔学着汉尼拔的样子先切开香肠。  
  
“有人说过你对细节的把握让人紧张吗？”他切着肉询问，“我是说，我感激这些——但有点儿——”  
  
他停下来吃了一口，被美味吸引住。他脸上出现纯粹被美食取悦的样子：闭着眼，眉毛高挑。汉尼拔看着他，带着狂喜。  
  
最终，威尔咽下食物，睁开眼跟汉尼拔四目相对。威尔卸下部分防御，让汉尼拔看出他视线里的渴慕和着迷。  
  
在汉尼拔作出回应之前。威尔移开目光。好威尔仍旧对自己很没信心。他们得先解决这个。  
  
“哇哦，”威尔说，“忘了我刚才的话吧。这是你做的？”  
  
汉尼拔笑容满面。“你说自己在新奥尔良工作过，”他说，“我就想起了这道特色菜。之前没做过，但知道你来自那里之后，我觉得自己可以动手试试，然后问问你这本地人的意见。”  
  
威尔切下另外一片。“你把那儿所有人都比下去了。”  
  
汉尼拔感激地点点头。威尔再次闭眼咀嚼，任由汉尼拔打量自己喜悦的表情。威尔的行为半真半假，有作秀成分，也有真实的欣赏意味。后者比前者更多，汉尼拔心中了然，威尔并没有 _那么_ 享受这些食物。  
  
突然，汉尼拔肯定，威尔刚才洗澡的时候想起过自己。雄性荷尔蒙激荡在他的血液里，朝下腹汇聚而去。他笑得像只餍足的猫。  
  
威尔睁开的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的全是愉悦。  
  
汉尼拔加深笑容，挑起一口蔬菜。归根结底，威尔会接受驯化。今天他迈出了重大的一步，但汉尼拔明白，今后能像这次一样调整威尔行为的机会太少了。他必须充分利用。  
  
威尔咬下一口面包圈，轻声呻吟。“很新鲜。”  
  
汉尼拔还在笑。威尔因他做的食物而快乐，这对他非常有用。  
  
“我昨晚和的面。”  
  
犹疑和谨慎闪过威尔的眼睛，就像他提起汉尼拔对细节的注意让人不安时一模一样。威尔不想回忆昨晚。  
  
“这跟你过度体力劳动有区别吗，威尔？”  
  
“但对食物？”威尔补充道，歪头，“确实。做饭好得多——”  
  
威尔停下，移开眼睛，再次滑进阴影里。他几乎控制不了自己的想象力，那些画面总是不请自来。目前情况下，汉尼拔能帮他。但任性的威尔不愿意被他帮助。威尔觉得享受带走生命的喜悦，就必须要先忍受犯罪带来的痛苦。  
  
“我同意。”汉尼拔开口打断。威尔恢复原状。他的表情略带惊恐，看向汉尼拔前，身体一阵颤抖。  
  
迅速地，他目光下移，咬下一口面包。嚼了一会儿，微笑，在研究那些油炸、甜蜜的面点时，眼睛里满是暖意。  
  
“我还是个警察的时候，周六早晨有时会吃这个，”他解释，“周五晚上总是很忙。”  
  
他的眼神再度飘远，回放着无数暴力的犯罪现场。过一会儿，又回到面包圈上。  
  
“想起这些食物能帮我熬过那些夜晚。它们被送来的时候，最糟糕的事情都已经结束。”  
  
汉尼拔仔细观察威尔，为他说出更多过往而愉快。威尔对他越是敞开，汉尼拔把他的意志掰向自己就越容易。  
  
“大概这次也是如此。”汉尼拔回答。  
  
威尔抬头看看他，昨晚那种阴暗的情绪再次出现在他脸上。汉尼拔看出威尔多么希望刚才的话能变成真的，最糟糕的事都已经过去。但是，即使拥有丰富的想象力，威尔也是个现实主义者。他现在可能比汉尼拔记忆中更接近希望，不过他仍旧拒绝接受它。相反地，汉尼拔眼前的男人看上去害怕而且不安。  
  
“还记得昨晚说过的话吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问他，打断两人的眼神交流。  
  
威尔点头，叉起一口蔬菜。“模模糊糊，但记得。”他顿了顿，叉子停在半空，微笑，“我欠你些柴火。”  
  
“你什么都不欠我。”汉尼拔也笑着回应他，“但你送了我还是会感激。”  
  
威尔点头示意，表情带着感谢。汉尼拔清楚，威尔通常不会在意亏欠他什么东西。威尔的个性和人品让他对自己有种积极的认识，当别人给予他过多的善意时，他也会回馈那种善意。但杰克利用了威尔的责任感，把握住他的核心、他对自我的认知。如果杰克没有用凶残的谋杀玷污威尔的想象，威尔也不会把布迪什当做道德的标尺。而在确保不会亏欠他或者被他评判之前，威尔也不会向汉尼拔如此敞开。  
  
威尔的笑意确定了汉尼拔的推理：“那我肯定给你送。”  
  
汉尼拔偏头表示感谢，然后施压：“你曾经试着睡着。”  
  
“对，”威尔咀嚼着蔬菜，“我这周都没好好睡过。”  
  
汉尼拔抿一小口咖啡。“喝点酒就能睡好吗？”  
  
威尔学着他的样子，也抿一口咖啡。这是威尔下意识的行为，也是最让汉尼拔愉快的行为。  
  
“这有助于我的睡眠，”威尔说，“我通常不会像昨天那样熬夜。但我也不常喝光整瓶的波本酒。”  
  
威尔懊恼的眼神告诉汉尼拔，这就是他对酗酒的态度。  
  
“你常常先让自己劳累不堪吗？”汉尼拔继续追问。  
  
威尔摇头，又咬一口面包。边思考边咀嚼。  
  
“或许我该那么做。”他最后这么说。  
  
“你觉得二者的结合会有效果？”  
  
威尔耸耸肩。“昨晚就有，”他说着轻啜咖啡，瞪着杯子，眼里带上戏谑和怀疑，“除非你在咖啡里放了东西。”  
  
这指控让汉尼拔挑眉：“咖啡豆和水。”他笑着说。  
  
威尔相信他的回答。汉尼拔在他脸上没有看到一丝怀疑。  
  
“体力劳动和过量饮酒有助你睡眠，但它们也给你不少麻烦。”汉尼拔评价，“养成这种习惯会很辛苦。”  
  
“不用你说我也知道。”威尔回应，苦涩的口气，活动活动肩膀，眨了眨眼。  
  
有那么一瞬间，汉尼拔希望威尔会接受一次按摩，但他明白时机仍不成熟。  
  
“你试过安眠药。”  
  
“有选择的话，我试过。”威尔疲倦地说，玩弄着盘子里的青椒丝，避免与汉尼拔对视，“白天它们干扰我的思维，夜里也不会让我的噩梦……更糟糕。”  
  
汉尼拔在威尔看他时摆出伤感和同情的样子。他确实抱歉这种暂时的逃避对威尔无效。  
  
“接受目前的工作之前，你睡得如何？”  
  
“很好。”威尔喝完自己的咖啡，“通常每晚六小时。”  
  
“噩梦呢？”汉尼拔问他，也喝下杯子里最后一点儿咖啡。  
  
“不多，”威尔回答。他的视线掠过汉尼拔，“我知道你的观点。但我不能离开。不是现在。”  
  
汉尼拔歪着脑袋告诉威尔那是他自己的选择。  
  
“既然不能解决病因，那我们只能想办法治疗病症。”  
  
“你的意见是？”威尔问他，毫不掩饰自己的怀疑。  
  
汉尼拔想了一会儿：“静坐冥想可能有帮助。”  
  
威尔回以不相信的表情。汉尼拔补充：“退伍军人管理局去年起把它当做治疗创伤后遗症的方法研究。八十年代的越战老兵们也用过这种疗法。”  
  
威尔揉揉脑袋。“嗯，或许吧。”他没有被说服。  
  
在汉尼拔接着说下去前，威尔的手机响了。威尔继续按头，无视自己的手机。  
  
“杰克。”他叹着气说。  
  
“电话就是他给你的。”汉尼拔猜测。  
  
威尔不开心地点头。他把手指按在眼上，听着手机转到语音信箱，然后被人挂断。  
  
杰克不打电话结果也是这样。跟威尔也没什么可说的了。药物或许能帮他，但威尔最先排除的就是它们。如今他比昨晚更加靠近汉尼拔。假以时日，他会让汉尼拔帮他的。但现在，他会去找杰克，带回那些为他噩梦添彩的恐惧。  
  
威尔走回来，抚平衣服上的褶皱。  
  
“要是你想试试，”汉尼拔告诉他，“我可以给你介绍一位专家。”  
  
威尔点头，仍旧怀疑，拿起那瓶须后水。“谢谢这个，”他颇带尴尬地说，“还有，你所做的一切。”  
  
“随时效劳。”汉尼拔微笑着回答他，目送威尔走出房门。  
  
“好好照顾自己，威尔。”他强调。威尔慌乱，点头，然后离开。出门时抬手遮掩明亮的晨光。  
  
汉尼拔关上门，默默地收拾厨房。下午之前他都没有预约，有足够的时间考虑威尔和杰克这两个变量，继续研究他写下的那条等式。不过，这都要等他收获自己的乐趣之后再说。  
  
他走进留给客人用的浴室，开始在脑中重现一小时前的情景。他的想象力或许比不上威尔，但他布置了这个房间去引导威尔的行动。他轻松地看到了一切，感觉血液在下腹积聚。  
  
手指摆弄着架子上威尔用过的毛巾。还湿着。把脸埋进那条毛巾，他深深吸进一口气，为各种气味分门别类。他找到微弱的精液气息，再次吸气，研究它的香调。  
  
汉尼拔站在那儿，很久都没有动。他在脑海中整理这些气味，计划着下一步的行动。  
  
  
FIN


End file.
